Uma noite inesquecível para Tomoyo
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Meu primeiro fanfiction HENTAI, envolvendo personagens de Sakura Card Captors. TomoyoxEriol


****

"Uma noite inesquecível para Tomoyo"

Tomoyo estava se dirigindo para o shopping, para encontrar Sakura, Shoran e Eriol...esse último Tomoyo não tirava da cabeça, como ela amava essa pessoa, desde que o conheceu a cinco anos atrás...

– "Eriol...será que você gosta de mim? Pelo menos da mesma maneira que eu?" - Pensava Tomoyo enquanto caminhava pelo shopping. Ao vê-la, Sakura corre em sua direção e a abraça.

– Tomoyo-_chan_! Que bom que veio, mas por que demorou? - Pergunta Sakura animada.

– Ora Sakura-_chan_, eu estava terminando de editar sua última aventura, eu não sabia que música de abertura colocar. - Explica Tomoyo que tinha estrelas nos olhos.  
- Mas finalmente achei a música perfeita, ficou lindo!

– Você não muda, ne Tomoyo-_chan_? - Sakura dá um sorriso muito bonito para amiga.

– Estou pronta para filmar! - Tomoyo diz, tirando sua camêra da bolsa. - Essa gravação irá se chamar: "Sakura no Shopping III".

– Por que III? - Chega Lee cumprimentado Tomoyo. - Oi Tomoyo-chan!

- Oh! Olá Shoran-_kun_! Tem o "III" por que já fiz outras duas filmagens da Sakura-_chan_ no shopping, lembra-se amiga? - Pergunta Tomoyo se virando para Sakura.

– Eh mesmo... - Sakura dá um sorriso sem graça, ao se lembrar que nas duas vezes, Tomoyo a vestiu de um jeito extravagante. - Eh...Tomoyo-_chan_, terei que vestir alguma de suas roupas?

- Ah! Eu esqueci de trazer! - Tomoyo grita. - Era tão linda...

– "Ufa...pelo menos hoje eu escapo das fantasias da Tomoyo, eu até gosto mas...no shopping?" - Pensa Sakura aliviada.

- Boa tarde. - Eriol havia chegado naquele momento, e Tomoyo fica com as bochechas coradas.

- Eriol-_kun_! Que bom que pode vir. - Cumprimenta Sakura com seu sorriso meigo de sempre.  
- Oi Eriol. - Cumprimenta Shoran sério. Mesmo depois que começou a namorar Sakura, ainda não gostava de como Eriol a tratava.

- O-Olá Eriol-_kun_... - Tomoyo o cumprimenta timidamente.

- Tomoyo-_chan_, boa tarde. - Ele beija a mão de Tomoyo, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

- Então, o que faremos? - Pergunta Lee.

– Que tal irmos ao cinema? - Sugere Sakura.

- Ótima sugestão, Sakura-_chan_! - Fala Tomoyo.

– Eu e o Eriol vamos ver os filmes que estão passando e o horário de cada um, esperem aqui, certo? - Fala Shoran, dando um leve beijo em Sakura.

- Tudo bem Shoran... - Fala Sakura gentilmente e um pouco sem graça.

- Não demorem! - Fala Tomoyo dando tchauzinho para os meninos.

– Ah eh! Tomoyo-_chan_, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - Fala Sakura.

– Pode contar Sakura-_chan_, eu dou pause na gravação. - Diz Tomoyo tirando sua camêra do rosto.

– Ai, ai, ai que vergonha...você guarda segredo? Como você já guardou vários outros meus? - Pergunta Sakura.

– Claro Sakura-_chan_, eu sou melhor amiga. - Responde Tomoyo com um sorriso.

– E que ontem...eu e o Lee...é... - Sakura estava começando a ficar muito vermelha.

– Fala Sakura-_chan_, não confia em mim? - Pergunta Tomoyo.

– Confio, mas estou com vergonha! - Sakura esconde o rosto nas mãos.

– Sakura! Você nunca teve vergonha de me contar as coisas, o que estava acontecendo? - Fala Tomoyo um pouco séria.

– Está certo... - Sakura respira fundo. - Eu e o Shoran tivemos nossa primeira relação sexual ontem... - Fala Sakura escondendo o rosto novamente.

Tomoyo arregala os olhos.

- MENTIRA! - Fala ela com os olhos voltando ao normal. - Que lindo Sakura-_chan_, vocês agora são um só!

- Sim... - Sakura estava muito vermelha e Tomoyo a abraça.

- Que bom amiga, fico feliz que tenha sido com a pessoa que ama. - Fala Tomoyo acariciando o rosto de Sakura. - Pena que não me contou antes.

– Você não ia filmar, ia? (Credo!)

– Sakura-_chan_, claro que não! Mas foi com preservativo né?

- Sim... - Sakura fica mais vermelha ainda.- De morango...

– Você não fez, o que eu estou pensando que fez? - Tomoyo fica com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas.

- Fiz sim Tomoyo-_chan_, eu...

– Está passando Horror em Amityville. - Shoran e Eriol chegam inesperadamente, fazendo com que Sakura e Tomoyo se assustem.

- Filme de terror? Não quero! - Sakura se estremece toda.

– Bom, tem mais filmes... - Fala Eriol.

– Está passando algum com romance? - Pergunta Sakura.

– Sim, tem um que se chama Uma noite inesquecível para mim.

– É do que fala o filme? - Pergunta Tomoyo.

– Conta história de uma menina que teve a primeira vez dela, com um amigo que ela amava. Mas esse menino já tinha tido a primeira vez dele com uma outra menina que morava em Nova York, e ele iria voltar para lá. - Explica Shoran.

- Ah! Vamos ver? - Sakura abraça Shoran. - Por favor!

– Tudo bem, a seção começa daqui a dez minutos, vamos comprar os ingressos. - Fala Shoran e Eriol confirma balançando a cabeça.

– Eu queria que acontece-se comigo, o que aconteceu com essa menina do filme.- Fala Tomoyo baixinho, mas ela não percebe que Eriol ouvia tudo.

– "Tomoyo-_chan_ gosta de mim, ela me ama mas, eu não posso corresponder, pois eu amo outra pessoa que está em Londres..." - Pensa Eriol.

– Eu quero uma pipoca gigante, um coca diet e um chocolate. - Fala Sakura apontando para os itens na lojinha.

- Eu quero o mesmo, mas sem o chocolate. - Pede Shoran.

– Eu também quero o mesmo que os dois! - Fala Tomoyo.

– " Que povo guloso." - Eriol sorri. - Por favor, uma pipoca média com suco e uma caixinha de balas.

– Regime Eriol-_kun_? - Pergunta Sakura sorrindo.

- Não Sakura-_chan_, é que não gosto de comer muito no cinema. - Responde Eriol um pouco sem graça.

– Que final triste! - Grita Sakura enquanto iam para casa. - A menina acorda nua na cama, e vê uma rosa no lado que o amigo estava, depois ela diz: "Foi uma noite inesquecível para mim..."

– Eu achei sem graça. - Fala Shoran com uma cara meio decepcionada.

– Mas disseram que esse filme foi muito elogiado. - Fala Eriol.

- Bom...eu adorei o filme e adorei o dia! - Fala Sakura esticando os braços. - Obrigada Shoran.. - Sakura e Shoran se beijam, Eriol vira o rosto e Tomoyo filma.

- Que encantador... - Tomoyo suspira.

- Tchau gente! - Sakura acena em despedida e entra em casa. - E boa viagem amanhã Eriol!

- Obrigado, Sakura-_chan_. - Fala Eriol sorrindo.

- "É mesmo...ele havia falado isso ontem..." - Tomoyo fica com uma expressão triste, mas só Eriol nota.

– Bom meu caminho é para lá, boa tarde pessoal! Boa viagem Eriol. - Fala Shoran se despedindo.

- Obrigado, Shoran-_kun_. - Sorri Eriol.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido Eriol-_kun_, não quer entrar para um chá? - Convida Tomoyo.

- Eu aceito Tomoyo-_chan_, obrigado. - Sorri Eriol, fazendo Tomoyo corar.

– No meio do filme Kero, a menina convida o amigo para entrar na casa dela e tomar um café. - Sakura estava penteando os cabelos e contava para Kero, sobre o filme.

– Hum...interessante.- Kero devorava um pote de pudim e ouvia o conto de Sakura.

– Fique a vontade. - Sorri Tomoyo.

– Obrigado. - Fala Eriol cordialmente. - Tomoyo-_chan_, você está sozinha em casa?

– Sim, minha mãe só vai chegar amanhã de tarde. - Sorri Tomoyo servindo o chá.

– Entendi... - Fala Eriol pegando a xícara de chá.

- Eriol-_kun_?

– Sim, Tomoyo-_chan_.

- Perdoe-me a indiscrição mas... - Tomoyo estava muito envergonhada. - Você já transou com alguém?

– Por que me pergunta isso, Tomoyo-_chan_?

- Ah! Perdoe-me...não deveria ter...

– Sim. - Responde Eriol tomando um gole do chá.

– S-Sim... - Tomoyo fica um pouco triste,

– Foi a um ano atrás, com minha ex-namorada. - Fala Eriol.

- Entendo... - Tomoyo olha para o lado e bebe um pouco de chá.

– E você, Tomoyo-_chan_?

- Eu não... - Fala Tomoyo um pouco sem graça.

- Você deseja isso, Tomoyo-_chan_?

– Bem, sim mas...acho que a pessoa não pode me dar isso né? - Responde Tomoyo.

– Engano seu...eu posso sim. - Responde Eriol olhando para Tomoyo.

- M-Mas Eriol...eu... - Tomoyo estava tão sem graça que deixa o chá derramar na mesa.

– Eu sei que você gosta de mim, mas me desculpe, não posso corresponder...mas o que você deseja, eu farei como amigo. - Responde Eriol se levantando e tocando o rosto de Tomoyo.

– E-Eriol-_kun_...

- Vamos ao seu quarto... - Eriol sorri gentilmente beijando a mão de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo estava nua na cama esperando por Eriol, que de repente sai do banheiro, nu também.

- Ah...o preservativo... - Tomoyo olha todo o corpo de Eriol, ela estava muito nervosa, ele tinha um corpo muito bonito, seu membro estava rígido.

– Sim... - Responde Eriol se sentando ao lado de Tomoyo.

– Como é que se faz? - Ela pergunta.

– Deixe isso comigo Tomoyo-_chan_, relaxe por favor... - Pede Eriol.

Eriol começa beijando Tomoyo na boca, suas línguas brincam numa troca de sabores gostosa, depois a língua de Eriol passa para o pescoço de Tomoyo, e ele fica mordiscando o pescoço dela, até chegar seus seios, Tomoyo soltava longos gemidos de prazer, deixando Eriol mais excitado.

Eriol chupa e morde delicadamente os seios de Tomoyo. Ela estava quase virando os olhos, de tanto prazer que estava sentindo.

Eriol desce com seus lábios, até a parte genital de Tomoyo e começa a brincar com a língua bem fundo. Tomoyo geme alto e forte. Eriol então, coloca um dedo bem fundo, fazendo Tomoyo gemer mais, preocupado, Eriol para.

– Tomoyo-_chan_, estou te machucando?

– Não Eriol-kun! Pode ir mais forte! Por favor! - Tomoyo estava muito excitada, nunca havia se sentindo assim antes.

Então Eriol enfia mais dois dedos em Tomoyo, fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem, ela pedia mais e ele lhe oferecia mais. Tomoyo então sobre em cima de Eriol e coloca seu membro rígido na boca, chupando-o incessantemente.

- Ah...Tomoyo-_chan_, você é muito boa... - Eriol geme de prazer, aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor.

Então, Eriol sobe novamente em cima de Tomoyo e a penetra com seu membro duro e rígido. No começo, Tomoyo sente muita dor, mas aos poucos, ela vai relaxando enquanto Eriol, vazia movimentos de vai e vem, deixando-a totalmente no ápice do prazer. Eriol a penetrava com mais força e trocavam beijos quentes, aquela seria uma longa noite.

Depois que ambos chegaram ao máximo que seus corpos agüentavam, ficam deitados conversando, ainda nus.

– Eriol-_kun_...obrigada... - Tomoyo estava suada e com o rosto avermelhado.

- Não precisa, Tomoyo-_chan_.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode sim, Tomoyo-_chan_. - Responde Eriol sorrindo.

– Por que você vai voltar para Londres? - Ela pergunta. - Mizuki-_san_ está aqui, não é?

- Sim mais...irei voltar para Londres, pela minha ex-namorada. Fiz algo muito errado com ela no passado, e preciso dela novamente. - Ele responde gentilmente.

– Vocês se amam muito né? - Pergunta Tomoyo um pouco decepcionada.

– Sim, ela é tudo para mim. - Responde Eriol.

– E como ela é? - Pergunta Tomoyo olhando Eriol bem nos olhos.

– Linda, muito linda...seu cabelo é muito parecido com o dela, ela tem o olhos lindos, são negros como as trevas da noite. - Os olhos de Eriol pareciam brilhar, enquanto ele falava dela.

– Ah...estou cansada, vou dormir... - Tomoyo tenta desviar o assunto, havia se arrependido de ter perguntado. - Boa noite, Eriol-_kun_.

- Boa noite, Tomoyo-_chan_. - Diz Eriol dando um leve beijo na testa de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo acorda com o sol da manhã em seu rosto e uma gostosa brisa. Ela estava nua, apenas envolvida com um lençol fino. Ela olha para os lados, mas não vê Eriol em parte alguma. Teria sido um sonho?

É então que ela vê, em cima do travesseiro onde Eriol estava, uma linda flor violeta e um pequeno cartão.

_" Combina com seus olhos, Tomoyo-chan. Você sempre vai ser minha querida amiga._

Sinceramente Eriol

Ps: Espero que ontem tenha sido bom para você, como foi para mim."

Tomoyo abraça a violeta e o cartão.

– Obrigada Eriol-_kun_, foi uma noite inesquecível para mim...

- Eriol, _my dear_! - Uma menina de longos cabelos negros lisos, vestida num bonito vestido lilás, e de olhos negros como as trevas da noite, estava esperando por Eriol no aeroporto.

– Querida... - Eriol a abraça. - Eu sinto muito...eu amo você...

- Ah Eriol, nunca mais vamos nós separar... - Eriol beija docemente os lábios da menina.

- Sim minha querida, mas...irei sentir falta daqueles olhos violeta...

– Eriol? Você não me ama? - Pergunta a menina.

– Claro que eu AMO! Você é tudo para mim! Mas ela é uma amiga MUITO especial..._Sayonara_, Tomoyo-_chan_.

– Eriol-_kun_...sayonara...  
– O que disse Tomoyo-_chan_?- Pergunta Sakura  
– Nada não, Sakura-_chan_. Agora vista essa roupa, tenho que filmar você para um novo longa..."Sakura descobre um segredo da Tomoyo"  
- O QUE? - Sakura não entendia o que Tomoyo dizia.

– Ah Sakura-_chan_, assim você fica mais encantadora! - Os olhos da Tomoyo pareciam estrelas.

**Glossário:**

_chan_ - Diminutivo usado para nomes femininos, tipo: "Tomoyozinha"  
_sayonara_ - Tchau, Adeus.  
_kun_ - O mesmo que chan, mas usado para meninos.  
_my dear_ - Meu/Minha querido(a) em inglês.  
_san_ - Usado depois do nome, tratamento formal: senhor, senhora, senhorita e etc.

**N/A:** Olá de novo minha gente! Pois é...um ficzinho hentai TomoyoxEriol, espero que tenham gostado e que possam deixar um reviwezinho...eu ficaria muito grata.  
Bom, até a próxima e beijos da Tsu para vocês.


End file.
